pkmnresafandomcom-20200213-history
Aruza
Aruza '(''Ah-rue-zah), sometimes referred to by the nickname ''''Ruza, is the eighth Plat Character submitted to RESA, and the RESA incarnate of the legendary being Xerneas. Appearance Aruza stands at 6'4 in height, a trait that most people tend to notice immediately about xem, besides xyr unique-looking bead headpiece that is almost always present around xyr head. Xe has a slender but sturdy figure and build, which allows xem to have an effective balance of power and agility. Aruza's hair is golden-blonde, and is naturally curly and kept in a messier style, but xe usually ties xyr hair off into long strands and keeps it in place with lightly-colored bands. Aruza possess a dark-colored skin tone and vibrant blue eyes, of which there are visible golden markings around the eyelids of. Xyr signature outfit includes a sleeveless blue shirt with a stripe of gold running down the middle, followed by ankle-length medium gray pants. Xe wears average length boots with pointed tips that are primarily a dark denim color, but are tipped off with a golden accent. The entire outfit fits tightly to xyr body, but is loose enough in order to prevent restricting movement. Personality Aruza is a naturally reserved individual, who under normal circumstances does not open up to people much beyond friendly conversation. Xyr normal demeanor is presented as calm, but xe is upset or angered easily and is known for experiencing emotions intensely once something triggers an emotional reaction. This, combined with xyr brave attitude, can sometimes lead to xem causing trouble for xemself, all though xe has gotten better over the years at controlling xemself and staying sensible and rational. Xe has a defined ability to improvise and typically operates on loose plans and ideas, but is a relatively quick thinker. Xyr sense of confidence, ideology, and purpose for life is all heavily linked to xyr status and abilities as Xerneas, and xe is firmly loyal and passionate to xyr duties as Yaldabeth's counter (and as xe has come to see it, eventual destroyer) and bringer of life. Xe is a healthily empathetic person who concerns xemself with the wellbeing of the world and its inhabitants, but tends not to invest in others' personal problems without first forming a meaningful relationship, and has xyr desire to do good balanced out with xyr own more self-centered desires. Once xe gets past xyr reserved nature and decides to open up to an individual xe finds worthy enough, xe shows a deeply invested behavior and tends to put xyr all or close to xyr all into a relationship, sometimes to the point of going overboard. Xe also has a tendency to demonstrate a lighthearted type of behavior to those xe trusts, which often results in xem causing the other person humorous amusement; usually not because of wit, but because of xyr actions being unintentionally comical. Xyr personality type is ISFP. History Aruza was created sometime around 1,500 years ago from present time, most likely as a legendary being of equal power to Yaldabeth who could prevent them from causing massive destruction to the world. From the moment that life was breathed into xem, xe's mind had a conception of xyr purpose in the world, and in xyr early years, xe followed that purpose almost robotically, as xe's personality and sense of self was still in process of developing. Once xe gained a stronger grasp on who xe was a person, xe began to explore more into self-interests and the world around xem, while still answering to the call of xyr duty when needed. However, at some point into this process, xe began to develop feelings of disassociation with the world, and gradually withdrew from it outside of whenever xe needed to be elsewhere. Xe allowed this to continue for a while before xe finally became motivated to go out into the world once again, and thus xe decided to go travel the world for a while; while on this world journey, Aruza met a young woman who approached xem at a marketplace, and she became xyr first friend that xe had had in a while. Aruza began to see her more and more as time went on, and the two became good friends, then best friends, and finally one day, Aruza asked her if she would like to start dating. The two of them were happy for a while, but Aruza grew more and more dreadful as time went on, because xe knew that xe would eventually have to confess to Laomi that xe was actually a legendary being. However, at the same time, xe grew more and more confident that xe had found someone xe wanted to spend all of time together with, and internally conflicted between the two a lot. Finally, Aruza made up xyr mind to tell Laomi about xyr true identity, and after thinking over xyr offer of immortality for a long time, Laomi accepted. Aruza was fairly happy together with Laomi for ~276 years, though xe stressed out a lot about keeping her out of xyr conflicts with Yaldabeth and protecting her from anything related to them. However, their life together was interrupted by Callisto's massive brainwashing of the population, and the two of them fled their home together and lived secluded from human contact in a forest that Aruza had created xemself years earlier, only leaving to steal necessities to keep on going. Despite this, however, the two still were able to find enough happiness in their new lifestyle to live with it. All of this changed when one day, Aruza went out for supplies and discovered corpses along the way that xe recognized immediately to be victims of Yaldabeth. After returning home that day furious, Aruza informed Laomi that xe was going to head out for a few days to find and end Yaldabeth once and for all. Aruza tracked them down and engaged them in battle, managing to gain the upper hand and send Yaldabeth into a near-death state, but before Aruza could finish them off, Yaldabeth initiated a massive-radius life drain attack, the range of which spread over a nearby village. Faced with a no-win situation, Aruza could only initiate xyr own power to override the attack's focus and center it on all of xyr life energy instead, taking the attack for xemself. This left xem in a state of near-exhaustion, and as Yaldabeth retreated away, xe stumbled into a nearby wooded area and collapsed, transforming xemself into a tree to regenerate all of the lost energy. Activity Though Aruza had been in development since late November of 2015, xe was not officially submitted to the group until January 24th, 2016. Xe and xyr tree were both encountered and mentioned in the roleplay I can't believe this tree is trans, but xe officially debuted in the self-roleplay RESA Wars: The Deer Awakens, in which xe awakens from xyr thousand year long stasis worried and disoriented. The events of this roleplay were closely followed up in CeCe helps out a lost deer, where Aruza comes across a recovering Fairy Vale village and encounters CeCe, who assists xem in finding out more about the present-day world as xe poses as a simple tourist. Trivia * Aruza's name comes from the original idea to name the character Azura; however, it was decided that having a name relating to blue would be too cheap, and thus it was reversed. It was also picked on purpose for its lack of starting with or containing the letter x. * Aruza's original design concept planned for xem to have a long, blue cape included in xyr outfit, but it did not make it through to the final design. * Aruza and Diamant DeGiorgio are the only two RESA characters so far to use xe/xem as primary pronouns. * Though Aruza has no true surname, xe sometimes uses Saliri as a placeholder last name. * Before using xyr ability to make living things immortal on Laomi, Aruza had previously tested the power on birds, insects, and plants. * Aruza, along with Laomi, is the only Plat character conceived specifically for RESA. * Aruza is currently the tallest Plat character. Quotes and Memes Quotes "...FUCK." -RESA Wars, The Deer Awakens "WHERE IS YALDABETH. WHERE IS THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BIRD?!" -RESA Wars, The Deer Awakens "Please let the world be a better place than I last left it..." -RESA Wars, The Deer Awakens Memes Aruza the Tree- Aruza is often joked about with xyr ability to transform into a tree to regenerate. Though Plat herself uses this meme repeatedly, others have also caught onto the meme. References